Crossroads
by shuichi77
Summary: Shuichi is at a crossroad in his life and has no idea which way to turn. What in the world will he do? ShuichixRyuichi ShuichixYuki
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation in any way shape or form, duh.**

"Ahh!"

The small slender pink haired singer cried out as he shot up in his bed, dripping with sweat and breathing heavily. The loud scream quickly awoke Shuichi's sleeping partner.

"Another nightmare?"

"Yeah…I'm sorry for waking you Ryuichi..." The beautiful blue eyed brunette then gently wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulders and placed a kiss on his warm cheek.

"It's ok Shui-chan. Do you wanna cuddle with Kumagoro?" Shuichi couldn't help but to smile at the adorable childish tone in his idols voice as he tried to hand him the small pink bunny rabbit.

"I think I'd rather cuddle with Ryui-chan." The brunette was very happy to oblige and immediately pounced on the smaller boy, cuddling into him tightly.

Ryuichi quickly fell asleep pressed closely against his lover. Shuichi however was having trouble falling back asleep, his mind still stuck in his reoccurring dream. He had been with Ryuichi for over a year now, but this dream refused to leave Shuichi in peace. And even after all this time, he couldn't bring himself to tell Ryuichi that it wasn't so much a nightmare, but a dream…a dream that was filled with nothing but fond memories of that tall arrogant blonde.

As Shuichi finally began to slip away into sleep, he couldn't help but to whisper that name one last time…

"Yuki…"


	2. Realization

"Shuichi…Shuiiichi….Shuichi!"

"Huh? What?" Shuichi snapped out of his daze to see his best friend standing over him with a frown.

"What do you mean 'what'? You have been sitting in that chair staring at the floor for an hour now and we have an album release coming up in three months and you haven't written a single song. What is your problem?!" The pink haired boy then slumped down in his chair and gave a long sigh.

"I don't know Hiro…"

"How can you not know? Is everything ok with you and Ryuichi-san?"

"Yeah, everything is fine with us…." Shuichi's voice was still very depressed and he was not putting up a very convincing argument. Hiro then grabbed a chair and pulled it over to be opposite the singer and sat in it backwards resting his long arms on the back of it.

"I've known you long enough to know when something is wrong Shuichi and I know something is bothering you. In fact, I haven't seen you this depressed since…" Hiro then came to the unfortunate realization and all the horrible memories of Shuichi's last slump came rushing back.

"Shuichi…is it Yuki?" This made the singer immediately burst into hysterical tears, which confirmed Hiro's suspicions. Hiro then let out a long aggravated sigh.

"Shuichi…I thought you said everything was going well with Ryuichi. So why is Yuki bothering you all of a sudden? You haven't even seen or spoken to him in over a year." The pink haired boy tried to stammer through his explanation through heavy sobs.

"I-I don't know Hiro…I j-just…" Hiro was now beginning to get annoyed with the boys stammering.

"You just what Shuichi?"

"I miss Yuki!" Shuichi then burst into an even heavier flow of tears and sobs as he buried his head in his hands. Hiro then let out another sigh and patted the top of the singers head gently as he spoke.

"Well…What are you going to do about it Shuichi?" Shuichi then sniffled heavily while he raised his head and wiped the tears from his eyes, trying to calm himself down.

"I don't know what to do Hiro…I love Ryuichi so much and I know that he is so good to me…but lately I haven't been able to get Yuki off my mind."

"Well why has he been on your mind so much all of a sudden after all this time?" Shuichi then took a deep breath before answering.

"Well for the past few weeks, I've had this dream and it's the same one every night." There was then a long pause before Hiro asked the obvious question.

"What is this dream about?" Shuichi then leaned his head all the way back against the back of his chair so that he was staring at the ceiling as he spoke.

"Well it always starts off with me and Ryuichi singing on stage and there is a huge crowd and they are all cheering and I feel so happy…Then all of a sudden the lights fade out and the stage falls out from underneath me taking Ryuichi with it. Then I start falling into the darkness and as I'm falling I can see a small light below me getting brighter as I fall…." Shuichi was then silent as the whole dream came flooding back to his memory in full detail; the suddenness of it took it him by surprise and he zoned out completely.

"And then what?" The red heads voice snapped Shuichi back out of his mind enough to continue recounting his dream.

"After falling for what feels like forever, I finally reach the light and it's so bright that I can't see anything around me so I close my eyes. Then when I open them…I'm back in Yuki's place, sitting on his lap facing him and we are on his couch. I'm just sitting there…staring into his eyes…then he just smiles at me and leans forward and kisses me. And even though it's a dream…it feels so real. Then he just looks at me and tells me that he loves me. Then I wake up." The break room was completely silent for a moment while Hiro processed the information and Shuichi continued to stare blankly into the ceiling. The silence continued for a few minutes before Hiro finally spoke up.

"Have you told Ryuichi about this dream?" Shuichi then finally lifted his head forward to look at his friend with teary eyes.

"No. I can't bring myself to tell him…I mean it's just a dream after all…"

"Yes but dreams are usually full of deep rooted meanings and emotions." This made small tears begin to stain Shuichi's face once again.

"That's what I'm afraid of Hiro…Ryuichi is so good to me and I do love him and I don't want to think about Yuki…but I don't know what to do." Hiro then put on a small smile and brought back his usual cool tone in an attempt to comfort his friend.

"Well I think it's possible that you never got any closure when Yuki left you. I mean the guy did just pack up and skip town in the middle of the night without even telling you. So maybe you should try confronting him now that he is back in Japan so that you can get some closure." There was a small silence in the room once again before Shuichi finally burst from his chair with his fist raised high in the air and a determined grin on his face.

"You're right Hiro! I'll go and find Yuki and tell him that he is a jerk! I'll get the last laugh this time!" Hiro couldn't help but to laugh at the singer's outburst. Shuichi was now laughing triumphantly and standing in his super hero pose; he was defiantly back to his old over the top self.

"Well try not to take too long, we do still have an album release coming up and we need you to get back to writing already."

"Don't worry Hiro, I'll be back in no time and we will be at the top of all the charts! Bad Luck will be number one!" Shuichi then gave the red head a huge grin before grabbing his bag and bolting out of the door to start his quest.

As the door slammed behind the pink haired boy Hiro slumped over his chair and let out another sigh.

"That kid really is something else."

**Well well, and so the adventure begins with my first Gravitation fanfic woo hoo! I hope you all enjoy ^_^**

**-Oh and sorry the first chapter is so short. Forgive me.-**


	3. Searching

Shuichi quickly left the tall glass building that housed their recording studio and made his way triumphantly down the sidewalk with his head held high and his determination on full blast. As he walked briskly down the streets, his feet guided him on a path without him even having to think about it; he had walked these streets more times than he could even count. His fast paced auto pilot made his walk take only ten minutes. His feet then stopped all on their own in front of that very familiar house that he used to call home. Once he stopped his brain finally took over upon seeing two unfamiliar cars parked in the driveway; the sight made him smack himself in the forehead as he exclaimed out loud.

"Gah! I'm such an idiot! I know that he moved….why did I come here?" He then let out a long sigh as his upbeat attitude began to steadily decline.

He then stood there in front of that house for a few minutes, taking a good long look at it while so many memories came flooding back to him. He remembered every single thing that had happened there: the first time that the arrogant blonde kissed him, the day that he arrived on Yuki's doorstep with all his bags ready to move in, all the times that he fell asleep on the floor outside of Yuki's study…and the day that he woke up to find the entire house completely bare, with Yuki nowhere to be found; that was the last time he ever seen that house or the tall blonde. The pink haired boy was then quickly snapped out of his daze as he saw someone exit the house, that he was now staring blankly at, and he bolted away hoping not be seen. He ran all the way down the residential street and didn't stop until he rounded the nearest corner. After he was sure he was far out of sight, he bent over and put his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. It took him a few minutes to gather himself and get back to thinking clearly. He then stood up straight from his crouched position and returned to a determined attitude, although a now slightly diminished one.

"I guess I'll have to do this the hard way." With that, Shuichi then started walking, at a normal pace now, to the nearest convenience store.

He soon arrived at a small shop just outside of the residential area. He made his way to the public phone located just outside the store and picked up the phone book that was chained to its base. He quickly began scanning the pages at the very back of the book under the letter "Y". As he had thought, the name stuck out on the page that he had now flipped to, "Yuki, Erie". He then placed a finger on the name and dragged it across the page to point to the address opposite it; he was relieved to see that it was an address he didn't recognize so he knew that this had to be his new one. He picked up the pen that was attached the phone booth as well and scrawled the address onto the palm of his hand. After double checking to make sure he had written it down correctly, the pink haired boy quickly abandoned the phone booth and headed to his destination. As he walked he found himself staring into his palm repeatedly, finding its location to be rather odd. Never the less, he continued to walk down the streets that were now beginning to crowd with people as the sun began to set and all the bars and nightclubs began to open their doors. After another ten minutes or so, Shuichi finally made it out of the city center and was now walking down much quieter suburban streets. It was then only another five minutes until he was coming up on the address written on his hand; in fact he was only three houses away from his destination now. He stopped for a moment however, to fully take in the oddity that had puzzled him when he first wrote down Yuki's new address. He was now standing, three houses down from where the author lived, looking at his parent's home in which he lived up until he moved in with Ryuichi. He was still rather puzzled by the whole scenario; he wondered if Yuki had moved three houses down from his old home on pure coincidence…or if he had done it on purpose. After gazing at his childhood home for a moment, Shuichi finally took in a deep breath and continued walking down the street until he arrived in front of a large rather plain looking two story home that matched the address on his palm. Shuichi stopped again in front of this home this time and saw the same familiar black BMW parked in the driveway. The singer was now certain that the man was home so he took a moment to prepare mentally and put together his thoughts so that he could face the blonde with confidence. As soon as he was fully prepared he walked up the long driveway up to the front door and rang the doorbell with a slightly shaky hand.

*Ding*

Shuichi waited on the doorstep with his head held high and his back straight trying to keep up his determination. He stood there like that for a minute or two and after no reply he swallowed hard and rang the bell again.

*Ding*

This time he could hear someone rustling through the house and could barely make out a few obscenities being muttered. It then took only a few seconds before the door flung open to reveal the tall blonde standing there with a lit cigarette in his mouth and his hands pressed against his eyes in frustration, blocking his sight.

"What?!" The blonde's tone was extremely annoyed and he still hands his hand blocking his sight, rubbing his eyes firmly in aggravation.

"Umm…" As soon as the pink haired boy opened his mouth and uttered that one syllable, the blonde's eyes quickly shot open and he gained a shocked expression; this was the most expression Shuichi had ever actually seen from him in all the years they had known each other. It jaw even fell a slightly, just enoughto let the cigarette fall from his lips and onto the ground.

"S-Shuichi….?" The singer then remembered why he had come and did his best to put on a brave face.

"Hey Yuki….I came to tel-" The boy's words were quickly cut off by the sensation of being forcefully yanked by his arm through the door way and into the house. The force of being pulled inside almost knocked Shuichi off his feet but he was able to gain his balance and could see the blonde quickly slam the door shut. Shuichi was now beginning to panic slightly; he always knew that being on Yuki's bad side, as he often was, could be a very bad thing. After Yuki slammed the door, he took a large step toward Shuichi and the boy quickly backed up into the wall behind him in response. Yuki was completely silent as he came closer and closer to Shuichi which was never a good sign and caused Shuichi to start visibly shaking.

"Y-Yuki I-"

That was all Shuichi could get out before the blonde had him shoved firmly against the wall with his lips pressed tightly against his own. Shuichi's eyes grew wide in shock; this was not at all what he was expecting and definitely did not prepare for it. None the less, before he even knew it his whole body began melting into those strong arms and he could feel his face flush and eye lids begin to grow heavy. Shuichi could no longer try to fight off the warmth that was rekindling inside him and he desperately threw his slender arms around the taller man's neck and stood up onto the balls of his feet to more level with him and eagerly returned his kiss, deepening it. As their tongues swirled and danced together, so many memories of their time together rushed back into Shuichi's thoughts; the feeling was so over whelming that he couldn't help but moan softly into the blonde's mouth. This subtle sound earned Shuichi more than he bargained for as he was then quickly pulled from the wall and down onto the hard wood floor, with the blonde pressing down firmly on his entire body, their lips never parting for a second. Once on the floor, Yuki stealthily moved one of his hands to climb up underneath the singer shirt; his hands moved as if it had never forgotten every inch of that small slender frame. Shuichi's face was now bright red and felt like it was on fire and he had a million thoughts all running through his head; it felt as though his head might burst at any moment. Yuki's nimble hand then made its way to clamp down onto one of the boy's pert perfect nipples. This became far too much for Shuichi's already sensitive mind and body to handle, so he summoned all of his strength and shoved the blonde off of him. He quickly stammered to his feet, swung open the door and ran as fast as he could out of that house with his eyes full of tears. As he ran, he felt as though the entire world slowed down around him and he could see each and every one of his tear drops hitting the pavement as he ran; and in each of them reflected a memory of Yuki.

It happened so fast that Yuki had no time to react to stop Shuichi, so all he could was sit there on the floor with an outstretched hand and watch as the boy ran off into the distance. The blonde then lay his head down firmly in his hands and, though he would never admit it, a few small tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"Damn it…."

TBC

**Sorry again for the shortness of this chapter, I promise they will get longer ^_^ Thanks for reading.**


	4. Closure?

Shuichi ran aimlessly with tear filled eyes until his legs finally gave out and he fell to his knees. He sat there for a moment to catch his breath and calm his tears, all the while a slurry of mixed feelings raged inside him. Once he was finally able to clear his eyes enough to see, he found himself sitting on the cold concrete of a dimly lit sidewalk in the middle of a park. He quickly jerked his head in all directions before slumping over completely, slamming his fists onto the pavement as he realized where he was; the singer now found himself in the very same place where he met Yuki for the very first time.

"Damn it! Why?! Why did I come here!?"

Shuichi then began bawling uncontrollably at the fact that his legs once again subconsciously led him to memories of Yuki. He sat there crying for what seemed like hours until he was finally able to gather his strength and stagger to his feet. It took him another few minutes to be able to actually force his legs to move toward the direction of home. For the entire walk home his mind was filled with so many racing thoughts and questions.

'Why…? I just want to know why…why did he call me by my name? Why did he kiss me? He is such a jerk…' As he got closer to home Shuichi was able to slow his racing his thoughts but didn't realize the shift of attitude they were beginning to make.

'Why…does he live by my parent's house…why didn't he tell me he was back in Japan? Why wouldn't he even try to contact me? Why did he leave in the first place…?" Shuichi quickly shook his head wildly as he realized what he was thinking, trying to shake the thoughts from his head.

"No! No no no! He is an asshole, I don't care that he is back in Japan! I love Ryuichi!"

He soon found himself in front of the large studio apartment that he shared with Ryuichi. As he stared up at the brightly lit window of their living room, he took a moment to take a very deep breath and calm himself down. He then climbed up the two flights of stairs to reach their apartment. As soon as he opened the door he was promptly tackled to the floor by the hyper brunette.

"Shuichi! Welcome home!" The pink haired boy couldn't help but to laugh at his lover that had him pinned to the floor with a huge smile stretched across his face.

"Hey Ryuichi."

"How did your recording go today? You're home late so it must have gone well."

"Yeah it was a good day. Hiro and Suguru were really the only one's recording though; I spent most of the day trying to get all the new lyrics written." Shuichi did his best to keep his cool and keep a straight face as he talked to his lover; he had never lied to Ryuichi before and he definitely did not like the feeling of doing so.

"Well I hope you got some good writing done Shui-chan." It almost pained Shuichi to see his idol smile so sincerely at his lie.

"I actually didn't get too much done; I'm having a bit of writers block." Ryuichi then gave the pink haired boy a few soft pats of encouragement on his head.

"You can do it." Shuichi was finally able to give a genuine smile to the brunette; Ryuichi was always the only one that ever truly believed in him and he needed it now more than ever.

"Thanks Ryu-chan." Ryuichi then climbed off of his lover and bounced his way into the large modern kitchen and began rustling through the refrigerator.

"Are you hungry?" Shuichi sat up to call back but still remained seated firmly on the floor.

"No, I'm ok." Ryuichi then took a few steps out of the kitchen and leaned slightly against the wall that separated their kitchen from the living room.

"Would you like to go to bed then?" Ryuichi had now made a dramatic shift from his bubbly childish self to his very seductive adult side. Shuichi saw his lover give him a shot from his lusty purple eyes; just the new seductive tone to his voice alone was enough to make all his thoughts of Yuki quickly melt away.

"Yeah."

The brunette then walked over to where Shuichi was sitting and extended a small slender hand to him, picking him straight up off the floor taking him a little by surprise; Shuichi often forgot that Ryuichi was actually much older and stronger than he was. They both then made their way to the large master bedroom hand in hand. The whole way Shuichi had a large grin on his face knowing what came after Ryuichi's random shifts into super sexy singing god mode. Upon arriving into the over-sized bedroom Shuichi made his way into the large attached bathroom to change into his sleeping shorts and a small tank top. As Shuichi was decided exactly which shorts to wear, his mind went back to his idol just on the other side of the bathroom door and the 'mode' that he was in so he made sure to pick out Ryuichi's favorite pair of super short super tight shorts to wear. Once dressed Shuichi slowly opened the door and mustered a seductive grin. Once he fully opened the door however, he looked to the bed to see a very asleep Ryuichi curled up in a ball with his Kumagoro clutched tightly to his chest. Shuichi was slightly disappointed at the sight but only for a moment; he couldn't stay disappointed at the sight of just how adorable Ryuichi was when he slept. He then decided it was actually probably for the best that he tried to get some sleep so he quietly crawled into bed and snuggled in closely to his sleeping partner, taking in the intoxicating smell of strawberries that always emanated from the brunette. It only took a few minutes for Shuichi to drift blissfully off to sleep with all the memories of his horrible day now almost completely lost from his mind.

Shuichi awoke suddenly in the early morning as the sun was rising in a cold sweat and breathing heavily, being haunted once again by his reoccurring dream. He was slightly relieved though when he looked over to see that it was nine o'clock and Ryuichi had already left for the studio for the day. He took a moment to catch his breath before climbing out of bed and into the bathroom. He walked over to the sink and turned it on to splash some cool water on his face to try and wake himself up. As he stared into the mirror he couldn't help but to let his thoughts be dragged back to his dream and even worse, his encounter with the blonde yesterday. As his memories of yesterday came flooding back, small tears of anger trickled down his already red cheeks.

"Damn it…Hiro really was right. I have to face him…I have to get answers…I have to tell him how much I hate him. Then I can get my closure…I have to do it!"

Shuichi then proceeded back into the bedroom and rustled through the dresser drawers for something to wear. After a few minutes of searching he finally decided on just a simple t shirt and his one of his regular pairs of tan shorts. He quickly got dressed and rushed out of the apartment. He hustled his way down the stairs and began walking briskly toward his destination; he was hoping that this time he could prepare what he wanted to say and get this whole ordeal over with and still have enough time to get to the studio and get some work done. As he was walking he decided he should at least let Hiro know what was going on so he pulled the small cell phone from his pocket and dialed the red heads number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Hiro."

"_Hey Shuichi, you know you're late right?"_

"Yeah, that's why I'm calling. I might not make it to the studio today. I'm going to try though."

"_I see. I'm guessing you're going to see Yuki?"_

"Yeah…"

"_Alright, good luck. I'll let Sakano know."_

"Thanks Hiro."

"_No problem."_

*click*

By the time Shuichi hung up the phone he was already once again standing in front of the author's home. He stood on the sidewalk for a moment, taking a deep breath and taking this time to actually prepare his thoughts. This time he was going to make sure not to let the blonde get the better of him. After his moment of confidence building, he made his way boldly to the front door and knocked loudly. The seconds ticked by and all the while his heart rate kept climbing higher and higher. Shuichi was so focused on his thoughts and his racing heart that he jumped slightly in surprise when the door finally swung open. His heart then almost stopped as he found himself face to face once again with the man that had been haunting him for so long. Shuichi quickly noticed that Yuki was different this time however; the blonde looked like he hadn't slept, his hair was a mess and he didn't even have a cigarette in his mouth, which was a rare sight to see.

"H-hey Yuki." Shuichi was doing his best to sound firm but his voice was still slightly shaky.

"What do you want?" Shuichi was slightly taken aback by the cold tone he received from the blonde; granted it was more like his normal self but it was still quite a shift from yesterday.

"Um, I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"A lot of things."

"Like what?" Shuichi was now beginning to get a little frustrated with the blonde's cold tone and aloof attitude.

"I don't know Yuki… I just want to talk to you."

"Why?" Shuichi had then finally had enough of this.

"Gah! Never mind! If you aren't going to talk to me then I'm leaving! You're still just an asshole Yuki!" Shuichi then turned around and began to storm away but he was stopped abruptly by a firm grip on his arm.

"Wait…" Shuichi quickly whipped around, still in the blonde's grasp, to see that his demeanor had shifted once again to much more solemn one.

"What?!"

"You can come in…if you want to talk." Yuki then shot the singer a sad glare from those beautiful golden eyes and Shuichi could feel himself begin to get lost in those eyes.

"O-ok…"

Yuki then released the boy from his grasp and turned to walk inside, with Shuichi following at a safe distance behind him. Shuichi gently closed the front door behind him before following Yuki into the living room. As Shuichi looked around the home he noticed that it was much smaller than Yuki's place and not nearly as nice or modern. The blonde then made his way to his large leather couch that occupied most of the small living room and immediately lit a cigarette. Shuichi looked around for another place to sit, not wanting to share the couch with the blonde, but found nothing so he decided to just stand opposite of Yuki making sure that he was a few feet in front of him.

"So what did you want to talk about?" The blonde now had a very familiar indifferent tone.

"Well… I came to tell you that you are a jerk!" Yuki was genuinely a little surprised by this and his expression showed it

"Is that really all you came here for?"

"Well…um…" Shuichi suddenly found that his resolve was quickly fading away as his eyes locked with golden ones.

"What Shuichi?"

"Well I guess I do have some questions…"

"Ok then, ask." Shuichi then swallowed hard and tried to fight back the tears welling up in his eyes as so many painful questions came to mind.

"Yuki…Why did you leave the way you did? I just woke up that day…and you were gone." Then blonde then took a long drag on his cigarette before replying.

"You want to know the truth?"

"Yes!" Yuki then let out a sigh before deciding that he had nothing to lose at this point so there was no point in hiding anymore.

"That night before I left…you went to sleep and I told you that I had to finish writing to meet my deadline. Do you remember that?"

"Yeah…"

"Well I lied."

"About what?"

"I wasn't working on my book. I was writing a song."

"A song?"

"Yes. That night after you went to sleep, there was a re-run on the TV of you and Ryuichi singing the song that I wrote for Nittle Grasper. Then I remembered…how happy you were when you figured out that it was meant for you to sing. So…I wanted to write you a song to…" The blonde stopped abruptly to run one of his hands through his hair in frustration; being this open was never something that he was very good at or enjoyed.

"To what Yuki?" Shuichi's tone was now almost a pleading one.

"To tell you exactly how I feel. To show you how much I…love you." Shuichi could no longer fight back his tears and he let them begin to stream down his face.

"Then why Yuki? Why did you leave?!"

"When I finished writing it, I read it over and over again. After the tenth time reading it…I finally realized that I was in love with you Shuichi. Once I realized that…I…" Yuki was now struggling to bring up the words; he felt weak and pathetic, things that he had never felt before.

"You what?!" It was now taking all of Shuichi's strength not become completely hysterical.

"I got scared. I didn't want to love somebody again. The last time I loved someone…he betrayed me and then died. I didn't ever want to feel any of those feelings again. The only thing I could think to do at that point was to just leave." Yuki then stuffed his cigarette roughly into the ash tray and tried desperately not to lock his sight onto the pink haired boy bawling in front of him.

"T-then why did you come back?!"

"I don't want to talk anymore." Yuki could feel himself beginning to lose his cool so he decided he had to stop this conversation before it got any further but Shuichi was not about to let that happen.

"NO! You tell me right now Yuki! Stop being a coward!" Those words ignited anger inside the blond so he then decided if Shuichi wanted the truth so badly then he could have it.

"Shut up you damn brat! I came back because I wanted to!"

"But why Yuki?!" Yuki then rested his head slightly in one of his hands, let out a long sigh and actually allowed a few small tears to roll down his cheeks.

"After living in America for a whole year…I realized that no matter what I did or how hard I tried…I couldn't escape you. I tried everything: girls, guys, drinking, hell I even went back home for a while and tried meditation; but I still found myself looking over my shoulder everywhere I went waiting to see your stupid face come around a corner, I came home every night waiting to hear your obnoxious voice welcome me home. I finally couldn't take it anymore so I came back and I bought this house hoping that you had moved back with your parents. After I found out that you hadn't, I gave up. But…I have still been at every one of your shows…every concert, every record release…" The blonde then paused for a moment before finally looking up at the singer with tears still filling his eyes. "I never stopped loving you Shuichi…."

Shuichi couldn't believe what he was hearing and his tears had stopped now, replaced with a state of incapacitating shock; for the first time in his life, Shuichi was speechless. All this information was bouncing around so fast in his brain that he felt like he just might explode. He then felt his knees begin to shake and buckle beneath him and all the blood rush to his head. He couldn't even fight the feeling and almost collapsed onto the hard floor. He was stopped however just as he was beginning to fall, as Yuki swiftly leaned forward on the couch to catch Shuichi by the arm and yanked him roughly toward him. Shuichi flew forward to land right on top of the blonde's lap and now found himself staring into golden eyes only a few inches away from his face. In that instant, Shuichi's reoccurring dream flooded his mind and his body then seemed to go into auto pilot as he pressed his lips firmly against Yuki's, much to the blonde's surprise. Yuki was never the less eager to return the kiss, reveling in feel of the lips that he had never forgotten. It didn't take long for Yuki to remember everything that he had missed about the small boy on his lap and all of a sudden it felt as though nothing had ever changed between them. Shuichi finally broke free of the kiss for air much to Yuki's displeasure. After the boy caught his breath, he was finally able to attempt to speak.

"Y-Yuki…I…" As he looked into Yuki's eyes, Shuichi suddenly saw a small spark in them that made his stomach drop.

"Shut up."

The next thing Shuichi knew, Yuki had shoved him down hard onto the couch pinning him down by his shoulders. Shuichi began to panic slightly as Yuki wasted no time in completely removing his t-shirt but his panic was quickly replaced with a light fluttering feeling in his stomach when Yuki caught onto his lips once again. Shuichi felt his whole body melt into the kiss; it wasn't at all like Yuki used to kiss him, this kiss was different, filled with heat and passion. Shuichi became lost in it until one of Yuki's hands clamped down firmly onto one of his small nipples causing him to moan lightly into the blonde's mouth. Yuki then broke free of the singer's lips and removed both of his hands completely so that Shuichi was no longer pinned down to the couch. He then climbed from on top of the pink haired boy before leaning back on the couch, propping himself up in the corner of it so that he was half way between laying down and sitting up with one of his legs hanging over the edge and the other stretched out along the couch. Shuichi quickly shot up in complete confusion.

"Yuki what the hell?!"

The blonde responded by grabbing him by the arm once again, this time yanking the singer to be lying on top of him. Shuichi was snapped out of his confusion as he again found his lips and tongue entangled with the older man's. Their tongues fought for dominance revisiting every crevice of each other. Shuichi then felt a sharp pain in the back of his head as Yuki pulled hard on his hair, wrenching his head backwards.

"Ow!"

Yuki then released his handful of pink hair and Shuichi lurched his head back forward to look at the blonde with a stern face. That's when he saw an absolutely devilish glint in Yuki's eyes and looked down slightly to realize that he had become so lost in their kiss that he didn't even notice that Yuki had now unbutton and unzipped his jeans allowing the large bulge in his boxers to be released. Yuki then gave a sly grin before shoving the singer's head downwards towards his lap. Shuichi attempted to fight back but was no match for the man's strength; as his head was being shoved lower and lower he realized that he wasn't just fighting Yuki's strength but he was also fighting his own burning desire. He then finally gave in to both and allowed Yuki to push his head all the way down to his groin. Shuichi couldn't fight his feelings any longer and he pulled down slightly on the blonde's boxers just enough to release Yuki's very large erect member. Shuichi gave one quick glance up to the blonde before flicking his tongue gently across the sensitive tip of his cock.

"Nnn…"

That one subtle groan from the blonde caused a grin to cut across Shuichi's face before running his soft tongue slowly up the entire length of Yuki's member. He then took its entire length into his mouth causing the blonde to lean his head back and let out a deep groan. Shuichi began gently swirling his tongue all around the wonderful organ in his mouth. Yuki then grabbed onto the boy's hair once again shoving his head down onto his cock, almost choking him, then eased the pressure to allow him bob his head slowly up and down the length of his erection. Shuichi loved the feeling of the perfect amount of pressure from the blonde pulling on his hair and it caused him to moan loudly around his erection sending blissful vibrations through it. This caused Yuki to begin to buck his hips hard up into the warm moist cavern that surrounded him. Shuichi then quickened his pace to be in time with Yuki's thrusts. He then gave one last slow bob of his head, while swirling his tongue all around, that drove the blonde over the edge and made him release himself into the singer's mouth.

"Nnnnn…."

Shuichi made sure to swallow the entire mouthful with the exception of a few small drops that he proceeded to seductively lick of his soft pink lips. It was then only an instant before Shuichi was firmly pinned on his back to the couch once again. Yuki then locked their lips in a rough kiss as one of his hands made its way down to the boy's hips to begin to pull on his small tan shorts. Shuichi found himself once again lost in the bliss of the situation but something suddenly made his eye grow wide. It was the sound of Ryuichi's voice. Shuichi quickly broke free of the kiss and shot his gaze over to the television set to see a video of Ryuichi playing on the screen. He was then almost drowned in a flood of guilt and he felt as though he might vomit.

"Yuki stop." The singer attempted to remove Yuki's hand from his shorts but it wouldn't budge.

"Why should I?"

"Because I can't do this. I am with Ryuichi now. I can't do this to him." Shuichi was then able to muster enough strength to move the blonde's hand and sit up on the couch. "I'm sorry Yuki but this isn't right…"

Panic then quickly began to set back in as Shuichi was shoved very hard back onto his back, this time with Yuki using all his strength to pin him down.

"Well, you should have thought about that before you started this." Shuichi then saw a very scary look in Yuki's eyes and en even scarier tone to his voice.

"I'm not going to let you go again."

**TBC**


	5. Captured

"Yuki stop!"

The small pink haired boy was now flailing desperately trying to escape from the tall blonde pinning him down; the only thing motivating him and giving him strength was the sultry sound of Ryuichi's voice on the television. Despite Shuichi's best attempts however, the blonde just stifled his resistance by placing more force onto his shoulders and straddling over his small waist to render his legs a useless weapon.

"Hold still brat!"

"No! Let me go Yuki!" The blonde was now becoming very frustrated with the smaller boy's fighting so he moved his hands off his shoulders just long enough to move them to his wrists, pinning them above his head. He then looked down at the singer below him, that was now looking back at him with tears streaming down his face, with an angry yet confused expression.

"I don't understand you. You are the one that came back here and you are the one that kissed me. If this isn't what you wanted then why didn't you try to stop me before?" Shuichi then finally stopped flailing and tried to catch his breath but he still couldn't stop his tears.

"I…I…"

"Quit stammering! I told you what you wanted to know and you still started this."

"I know…but this isn't what I wanted Yuki. I love Ryuichi…" Shuichi then turned his gaze once again to stare blankly at the brunette on the television. "He was the one that was there for me when you abandoned me. He took me in and made me feel like I was actually worth something…I can't do this to him…" Yuki then silently released Shuichi's wrists and climbed from on top of him and then slumped onto the couch, placing his head into one of his large hands.

"Get out." Shuichi quickly shot up to a sitting position, still shirtless and crying to look at the blonde. His mind had now once again shifted to focus solely on the man sitting next to him and his heart felt as though it was being ripped in two.

"B-but Yuki I…"

"I don't wanna see your face anymore, get out."

"Y-Yuki…" The blonde then shot the boy a fiery glare before standing up from the couch and grabbing him firmly on the arm picking him right off the couch.

"I said get the fuck out! If that girly prick is really what you want then go back to him and leave me alone!" He then began walking toward the front door dragging the singer along behind him. Shuichi was now crying hysterically and his mind was such a mess of mixed emotions that he now had no idea what he actually wanted.

"Yuki let go of me! I don't want to leave!" The blonde then whipped his head around and Shuichi noticed that he once again had small tears running down his face.

"Too bad! I can't look at you anymore."

Yuki then roughly yanked the boy's arm forward toward the front door before letting go, causing him to land hard onto the floor of the entry way hitting his head on the wall on the way down. The impact instantly made him dizzy and his vision blur slightly. Shuichi was then only able to lay there on the floor and cry at the pain that was now coming from his head and his heart. He then looked up slightly to see the blurry image of Yuki stepping toward him with an outstretched arm. This caused the singer to immediately flinch and throw his hands in front of his face and close his eyes tightly, fearing for the worst. His eyes then flew open in shock at the sensation of being lifted very gently off the floor. He was speechless when he realized that he was now cradled in the blonde's arms bridal style.

"Y-Yuki…"

"Shut up, you're bleeding." Yuki's tone was very soft and soothing; so much so that Shuichi didn't even argue; he just let his whole body relax in those strong arms and allowed his head to fall gently against Yuki's well-toned chest. The next thing he knew, he was being placed gently back onto the couch by the blonde. "Lay down, I'll be right back."

"O-ok."

Shuichi did as he was told and laid down on the soft leather couch. As he lay there, he was desperately trying to get a grasp on his racing thoughts. This whole situation was something completely new to him; the blonde was almost never gentle with him let alone cry and be so open.

'What am I going to do? Maybe this was a bad idea afterall…'

The pink haired boy was snapped out of his thoughts when Yuki reentered the room with a wet washcloth and a box of bandages. Yuki then sat down at the opposite end of the couch from where Shuichi was laying.

"Sit up and come here." The singer responded silently by sitting up and crawling over to the blonde's position and then propping himself up onto his knees in front of him. Shuichi was finally able to stop his tears when Yuki gently brushed back his pink locks and pressed the cool cloth to the small cut on his forehead; relieving his pain almost instantly.

"Yu-"

"Shut up…I'm sorry for hurting you."

"I-it's ok, I'm fine." After the wound was clean, Yuki grabbed one of the bandages from the box and placed it firmly across the cut. The blonde then let out a long sigh before turning his gaze to lock onto deep purple eyes.

"Look…I shouldn't have been so forceful with you. I'm sorry…it's just that after spending all this time trying to escape you…having you show back up in my life wasn't something I prepared for." The look in Yuki's golden eyes was enough to make Shuichi's heart melt; it was a look of regret and sadness. In all the time that they had been together, Shuichi had never seen a look like that from him and as he looked back into that gaze his thoughts were finally starting to become more clear and precise.

"I'm sorry that I caused you so much pain Yuki…"

"I….I deserve it." With that one statement, Shuichi actually thought that maybe the blonde had changed. The man in front of him now wasn't the cruel sadistic man that he used to know, granted he knew that he was still definitely just as cold and mean as he used to be; but right now in this moment he was seeing the cool mysterious man that he fell in love with all those years ago. Upon making this realization, Shuichi suddenly found that his stomach was tied in knots and his heart was almost beating out of his chest.

"Yuki…"

The singer then slowly leaned forward to capture Yuki's lips in a tender kiss, much to the blonde's surprise. As their kiss deepened, Shuichi once again felt a familiar warmth rekindle inside him and he couldn't help but to moan lightly into the kiss. Yuki then wrapped on of his arms around Shuichi's slender waist and gently pulled him closer so that he was now all the way up on his knees straddled across his lap. The movement caused their lips to break free of each but Yuki was very quick to take advantage of this new position as he began to place soft kisses along the singer's small neck. The feeling made Shuichi allow his head to fall back exposing more of his skin; this caused the blonde to begin a full assault on the boy and was now leaving small red marks as he went. Shuichi was quickly becoming lost in the bliss once again and he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop himself this time and this thought scared him to death. His fears were quickly yanked away however when the older man leaned forward to lay him down onto his back on the couch. Now that he had a better position, Yuki moved his mouth to latch onto one of the boy's pert nipples, flicking it gently with his tongue; finally earning him a small moan.

"Ahh…"

Yuki shot a glance up to see that Shuichi's face was now bright red with his mouth hanging open slightly and he had his arms held seductively above his head. The sight made it incredibly difficult for him to continue being so gently but he did his best to restrain himself as much as he could, not wanting to ruin this opportunity again. Now that he was sure that the singer was distracted, Yuki slowly slid one of his hands delicately down the boy's side stopping right at the top of his small tan shorts. Just the feeling of that large rough hand running across his sensitive side was enough to fill Shuichi's whole body with warmth and his stomach to tie itself in an even tighter knot. He quickly looked down however once he felt Yuki's hand stop at the brim of his shorts; he was a little shocked that the blonde actually stopped to look up at him but his shock quickly turned into burning desire. Shuichi then bit down slightly on the corner of his bottom lip and gave the blonde an incredibly seductive face. This was all the permission that Yuki needed to continue his movement to swiftly pull the boy's shorts all the way down his slender legs before throwing them across the room. The blonde gave a happily surprised smirk when he realized that Shuichi still hated wearing underwear with shorts and that he had now released the boy's fully erect member. He then saw Shuichi blush wildly underneath his now lust filled eyes. Yuki then knew that he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer so he quickly moved his hand the wrap around the singer's erection, making sure to run his thumb teasingly over the sensitive tip.

"Ahh!"

Yuki was now positive that he had the singer's full consent and began slowly stroking his member causing him to let out a series of pants and soft moans. He then quickened his pace slightly once Shuichi began bucking his hips in time, begging for more.

"Y-yuki…S-stop….I'm going to..nnn…"

Yuki could then no longer hold himself back and he released the boy's erection from his grasp just in time and then made quick work of removing his own jeans and boxers. He then completely climbed off of the boy that was below him and moved to be in a sitting position on the couch with his feet planted firmly on the floor. This caused Shuichi to sit up in frustration but before he could utter a single word, he was lifted off of the couch and placed down onto the blonde's lap so that he was now straddling him. He couldn't help to moan loudly as their erections rubbed together after the sudden movement.

"Ahh!"

Yuki silenced the boy by locking his lips in a rough kiss, forcing his tongue into his sweet mouth. The blonde then began to move his hips slightly to rub their erections against each other even more, causing the singer to throw his arms desperately around his neck as he continued to moan into their kiss. Then all of a sudden Yuki broke their kiss and completely stopped moving, making Shuichi extremely frustrated.

"Yuki what the hell?" The blonde then gave him a lusty glare that made Shuichi's erection begin to throb almost painfully.

"I want to hear you say it." Shuichi then caught on to what Yuki was trying to do and decided that he had already come this far so he might as well just fully give in.

"Nnn…Y-yuki…I want you…" Shuichi made sure to moan his words as seductively as he could.

"You want me to what?"

"I want you to fuck me…please…"

This was all the blonde needed and responded by abruptly placing two of his long fingers into the singer's mouth. Shuichi knew exactly what to do and began licking at sucking at the fingers in his mouth to make sure they were good and wet. Once satisfied, Yuki pulled his fingers away and slipped his hand around to Shuichi's tight entrance and swiftly inserted them both fully inside him.

"Ahhh!"

Shuichi had forgotten how long the blonde's fingers were and was slightly taken aback by the sensation causing him to tighten his arms around his neck. Yuki however didn't care much that the singer was in pain and wasted no time in moving his fingers in and out of the boy until he found the spot that he was searching for.

"Ah! Y-Yuki!" This caused the blonde to grin devilishly; he always enjoyed the way his name sounded coming from those lips in such a way.

"Are you ready?"

"Nn…Y-yes…please Yuki…"

The blonde then suddenly removed his fingers and picked the boy up off his lap just high enough to pull him forward slightly and dropping him, causing him to fall hard onto his erection so that he was now buried fully inside the small boy.

"AH!"

Shuichi gritted his teeth at the pain while small tears stained his red cheeks. Yuki then decided to show a little mercy and gave the boy a moment to adjust and let the pain subside. After a moment he finally felt Shuichi relax slightly and took that as he cue, so he gave a small buck of his hips to test the waters.

"Nnn…m-more…"

Yuki was more than happy to answer the boy's plea and began to move his hips a little faster, earning him sultry moans with each movement. Yuki then placed a hand on each of Shuichi's hips and again picked him up off his lap slightly and then let gravity force the boy back down onto his member, this time he slammed right into the tight bundle of nerves that made Shuichi cry out. Each movement then made the boy moan louder and louder causing Yuki to quicken the pace even more.

"Y-Yuki….ahh…I..I'm going to…"

The blonde was now determined to make sure that Shuichi would remember this, so he quickly released one of his hips to move his hand to wrap around the boy's erection and began stroking it perfectly in time with his thrusts. Yuki could then feel the boy's muscles begin to tighten around him so he picked up the pace once again and was now pounding himself into the small frame on his lap. Then with one last stroke and deep penetrating thrust, Yuki fully released himself into the singer.

"Nnn…"

"AH! Y-Yuki!"

The warm feeling that suddenly filled Shuichi drove him over the edge simultaneously and he released onto Yuki's muscled chest. They both then stayed in that position, panting for breath for a few moments. After he could breathe again, Shuichi looked down to the blonde's chest and the mess he had made; he knew Yuki would be mad about that so he took it upon himself to gently lift himself off of the blonde before leaning down to lick every last drop of himself off of Yuki's chest, causing him to chuckle slightly.

"That's a good boy." Shuichi shot the blonde an angry glare at that arrogant statement.

"Shut up, I'm not a dog." Shuichi was once again thrown back into a panic when he felt another sharp pain in the back of his head from Yuki grabbing firmly onto a lock of his pink hair.

"OW!" The blonde then pulled Shuichi up by his hair so that they were eye to eye and once again Shuichi saw that evil glint in those golden eyes that made his stomach drop.

"You might as well be my dog at this point, so you better behave." Despite the fact that he was in the blonde's painful grasp, Shuichi made a small scoff at this.

"What is that supposed to mean." Yuki then leaned forward slightly to whisper directly in the singer's ear and as soon as he did, he knew that this was definitely a very bad idea.

"It means…that it is in your best interest to do as I say from now on. You see…now I hold all the cards…I'm sure your beloved Ryuichi would hate to hear about this little incident."

**TBC**


	6. Crisis

**Alright! Finally back from holiday hiatus! Woo hoo! Sorry for the long wait but please enjoy ^_^**

"W-what…"

Shuichi's mind was now in a complete panic and his chest felt so tight that he could barely draw a breath. The blonde then released his grip on the captive singer, letting him fall to the floor, before silently lighting a cigarette. As soon as Shuichi hit the floor, he scrambled to grab his shorts and slid them on as fast as he could.

"You heard me brat." Yuki was now comfortably relaxed into the large sofa with the smaller boy now on his knees at his feet with large tears in his eyes.

"B-but Yuki…why? Why are you doing this to me? I thought-"

"You thought what?" The blonde's voice had now returned to its usual cold icy tone.

"I thought that…you loved me…I thought that you wanted me…" Shuichi was now feeling ultimately defeated. He felt used, deceived and guilty; and the worst part was that he actually thought that Yuki had changed.

"I do want you."

"Then why are you doing this Yuki?" The blonde then let out a low aggravated growl.

"You really are dense. I'm doing this because I want you; but I am different from that childish boy toy of yours. If I want something, I take it and I'll do whatever it takes to keep it. I lost you once already and I am not going to let you go again." Shuichi's eye's quickly grew wide with a mixture of confusion and fear; he knew that the blonde was serious and that meant nothing but bad news. At that point Shuichi knew that there was now nothing that he could do, at least for time being. So he remained right where he was on his knees on the hard floor and simply lowered his head in defeat.

"Ok Yuki…I'll do whatever you say."

"Smart choice." Yuki then gave the singer a small pat on the head before standing from the couch and walking over to where the boy's shirt lay on the floor. He smoothly picked it up and threw it at his new pet. "Now get dressed and get going; I have a deadline to meet."

"Ok." Shuichi then slowly stood and slipped on his shirt as he was told, sill feeling miserable about himself and the horrible situation he had gotten himself into. Once dressed he made his way silently toward the cool blonde that was standing in the entry way holding the front door open for him. Before Shuichi could make his exit however, Yuki grabbed gently onto his arm and turned him around.

"Give me your phone." The singer did as he was told and silently handed over his phone to the blonde. Yuki then typed a few numbers into the phone and then hit the green button to dial. He then handed the small phone back to the boy. "That is my private number, feel free to contact me whenever you please; and now I have your number as well so you can expect to hear from me too."

"Ok Yuki." The blonde then gently pulled the boy in for one last tender kiss before releasing his arm and allowing him to leave, even more conflicted and confused then when he first arrived.

Once he was finally allowed to leave, Shuichi began his long solemn walk to the studio knowing that he had to talk to Hiro about his ordeal. As Shuichi walked, his demeanor was similar to that of a dog that had just been scolded and sent out onto the streets. He shoulders were slumped over and he kept his head held low and eyes fixated on the ground, not really caring much to watch where he was going. All the while through his walk his mind was once again a mess of mixed thoughts and emotions.

'Aiya…What am I going to do? What is that man's problem anyway? He comes at me all sweet and nice and actually made me miss him…then he turns right back into the same old ass hole. This really is a mess….'

"Ow!"

Shuichi was snapped out of his confusing thoughts by the painful sensation of running head first into the large building that housed the recording studio. He had become so lost in his own head that he didn't even realize that he had already arrived at the studio, or more accurately, arrived into it. He let out a long sigh and quickly gave the new knot on his forehead a rub before heading into the tall glass building. As he walked through the lobby toward the elevator he did his best to put on his normal smiling face so as not to cause any unwanted attention. Once he made it safely into the elevator he could finally let his mask fall and let out another long sigh in preparation for the long talk he was going to need to have with Hiro. After a short moment there was a small ding and the elevator doors slid open. Shuichi slowly made his way toward Bad Luck's studio and break room. Upon arriving at the door of the break room, Shuichi took one last deep breathe before entering. He was a little relieved to see that Hiro was alone in the small room, sitting in a chair with his legs propped up on the table and a candy stick protruding from his mouth. The red head heard the door squeak open and promptly turned his head around to see a very blank faced pink haired singer.

"So, the conquering hero returns." Shuichi completely ignored this comment and instead just walked over to the seat next to Hiro and plopped himself down into it. The red head then pulled his legs off of the table to set them firmly on the ground and turned around to the side to face Shuichi.

"So…how did it go?" Hiro got his answer when the pink haired boy burst into tears and sobs.

"I-I m-messed up H-Hiro."

"What do you mean? If you killed him or something, I'm not helping you bury the body." Hiro's comment immediately caused his friend to cry even more uncontrollably and he knew that it was serious; so he made a quick shift back into serious best friend mode.

"Alright, alright. Stop the water works and just tell me what happened." Shuichi took a moment to try and calm his tears and collect his thoughts before speaking.

"Well I went to Yuki's house yesterday to try and talk to him and I found out that he now lives on the same street as my parents."

"Hmm…That's definitely odd but did you get to talk to him?"

"Kind of. When I got to his house and he opened the door, he didn't actually say anything; he just pulled me inside and he… kissed me. So I just panicked and pushed him off then ran home."

"Is that it?"

"No…." Shuichi then averted his gaze straight down to his feet as he shuffled them about, trying to figure out how he was going to go about telling the rest of the story.

"Well…?"

"Well I decided to go back over to his house this morning to try and actually talk to him."

"Ok and how did that go?"

"Well today when I got there he seemed really pissed off and it looked like he hadn't slept all night. I told him that I needed to talk to him and he let me in and say what I had to say."

"Did he have anything to say? Did he tell you why he abandoned you?"

"He said…he said that he left that day because he was afraid." Hiro quickly gained a slightly shocked expression at this idea.

"Really? The great Eiri Yuki afraid? Afraid of what?" Shuichi then finally looked up from his daze on the floor to look at Hiro with small tears still running down his red cheeks.

"He told me that the night he left, he had written a song for me and that he realized that he was actually in love with me. Then he said that he was too afraid to love someone again after everything that happened with Yuki Kitazawa…so he left."

"Well that is definitely not what I expected, but then why did he come back?"

"He said that he came back because he is still in love with me." Hiro was then silent for a moment to let all this new information sink in fully.

"Well…I'm sure that was all very hard and confusing for you, but do you at least feel like you got some closure?"

"N-no…" Shuichi then began again with the sobs and big heavy tears. As his best friend withered into a crying mess in front of him, Hiro suddenly noticed the couple of small red marks along Shuichi's neck. The red head then let out a long sigh as he reached one of his hands over to trace the marks along Shuichi's neck.

"You didn't really do what I think you did, did you?" Shuichi quickly noticed what Hiro was referring to and could only give his head a small nod through his sobs and short gasping breaths. Hiro then let out another long sigh as he rested his forehead into one of his hands in a mixture of disappointment and frustration.

"Shuichi….how could you do that?"

"I-I didn't mean to. I tried to stop it but….I don't know what happened. I just…couldn't help it. He was crying and he was saying such sweet things about me and next thing I knew we were-"

"Just stop, I don't need to know the details."

"Ok…I just don't know what to do." There was then a small silence between to the two as they were both at a loss for words.

"Shuichi….you have to tell Ryuichi." Shuichi then quickly started becoming hysterical once again.

"No! I can't! I can't! I don't want to lose him, I love him…"

"Well you really should…but if you aren't going to then your only other option is to stop seeing Yuki. Don't talk to him or see him anymore."

"I can't do that either…." Hiro was now beginning to get very frustrated with his friend.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because…Yuki said if I don't do what he says from now on then he will tell Ryuichi everything."

"So he is blackmailing you?!" Shuichi was finally started to run out of tears and was now just sniffling in between small sobs.

"Yeah…"

"Aiya Shuichi….you have really gotten yourself into a mess this time."

"I know…." Hiro then suddenly stood from his chair and placed a small gentle pat on the top of Shuichi's head.

"Well I'm not exactly pleased with this situation….but as your best friend it's my responsibility to do what I can to help you." Shuichi then looked up to the red head with big red puffy eyes and pathetic yet appreciative look on his face.

"Really?"

"Of course dummy. So first things first, we need to get those hickies covered up. I'll go get one of the girls from make-up to come and see what she can do." Small tears then again began to roll down the singers cheeks; he felt so lucky to have a friend like Hiro that was willing to help him even though he had messed up so badly.

"Thank you Hiro."

"Don't mention it. Oh, what happened to your forehead by the way?" Shuichi was confused for a moment until he reached up to his forehead and felt the small bandage there; he almost forgot all about it.

"Oh, I just fell. I'm ok."

"Alright. Well wait here and I'll go get the new girl from make-up. She just started this week so she doesn't know anything about you, Ryuichi or Yuki, so there is no chance she would blow your cover."

"Ok."

Hiro then made a quick exit from the small break room and headed to the next room over to retrieve the make-up artist. It was only a short moment before Hiro reentered the room with a small blonde girl close in toe. They both made their way over to where the depressed singer was slouched over in his chair.

"Shuichi, lift up your head so she can see your neck." Shuichi silently complied and the girl took a good look at the three small dark red marks on his neck.

"Yeah, I can cover these no problem Mr. Shindou."

The girl looked down at Shuichi with a comforting smile before setting down her large make-up bag on the table. Hiro watched on as she pulled out a small bottle and a sponge and quickly began splotching make-up onto the marks, while Shuichi just sat still and silent with a completely blank look on his face. It only took about five minutes before the girl was packing her things back into her bag.

"All done. What do you think?" She then handed Shuichi a small hand mirror and he investigated his reflection very thoroughly.

"Wow, that's really impressive, I can't see a thing." The small girl then gave a large proud grin.

"Thank you Mr. Shindou." She then picked up her bag and made her way happily out of the room, leaving the two boys alone once again.

"Ok, now that we have that taken care of, what are you going to do about this mess you've gotten yourself into?"

"I don't really know." Hiro then plopped himself down back into the chair next the singer and inserted another stick of candy into his mouth.

"Well it looks like you don't really have a whole lot of options with what you have to work with. So, I suppose the best thing you can do is just try talking to Yuki. Try appealing to his compassion, if he has any."

"But what if that doesn't work?"

"Well this is a sensitive situation so you need to at least try, and if it doesn't work then we will figure something else out then. As of now it's best just to try and take this one delicate step at a time."

"Ok Hiro…I'll try it."

"Good. Now, you have had a long day so go ahead and take the rest of the day off and go home and try and get some rest."

"Are you sure?"

"No but you are no use to the band in this condition so you might as well just go home for the day. Suguru and I are pretty much done for the day anyway; we are just doing some editing."

"Ok then…."

"But can you do me a favor Shuichi?"

"What is it?"

"Please try not to forget that we have an album release in less than two months now and you have yet to write anything. So we really need you to start actually coming to work and get some lyrics written." Shuichi was finally beginning to get a small amount of his confidence and determination back and he jolted up from his chair to give Hiro a big thumbs up.

"Don't worry Hiro, I promise I will get all the lyrics written. I won't let Bad Luck fail and I won't let you down."

"Good, now go on and get out of here."

"OK." Shuichi then made his way toward the door but stopped just short of it and turned his head around to look back at his friend with a very serious expression. "Thank you Hiro….for everything."

"I said don't mention it. After all, that's what friends are for." The singer then gave a small grin and exited the room.

Shuichi's walk home seemed painfully long and each step seemed impossibly difficult. His mind and body were completely weighed down with the fear and guilt of going home. He had no idea how he was going to be able to face his bubbly brunette lover that he had so terribly betrayed. He felt truly lost and worthless but he knew that he had to do his best to try and fix this situation; his whole life with Ryuichi depended on it. Once he finally arrived home, he let out a long deep breathe and made his way cautiously through the front door. He was slightly surprised to find that he had in fact not been tackled as he normally was and that all of the lights were off. He flipped on a light switch and gave the entire apartment a once over before discovering that Ryuichi wasn't there. He then let out a small sigh of relief and figured that Ryuichi was still at the studio. Shuichi's whole body started to feel a little lighter knowing that facing his lover was now put off, at least until later.

The singer was completely drained emotionally and physically from his day, so much so that he wasn't even hungry. All he wanted to do was shower and sleep. In fact, nothing sounded better to Shuichi then a hot shower to wash away everything from the day. So he wobbled his way into the master bedroom, shedding off layers of clothes all the way, until he reached the large lavish bathroom. By the time he made it over to the shower he was only in his small shorts. Before reaching in to get the water started, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and quickly remembered about the make-up covering his neck. He then slumped over in a deep depression now knowing that he couldn't even take a shower, fearing that it would wash away the make-up. He could then only let out a small sigh as he made his way back into the bedroom and riffled through the drawers to find a small blue tank top to sleep in. Shuichi then climbed his way rather pathetically into the large California king bed and pulled the blanket all the way over his head. The singer then struggled to find comfort in any position on the bed; he had become so used to sleeping with a warm body next to him that he now found it difficult to sleep without Ryuichi. After a few minutes of tossing and turning Shuichi grabbed ahold of the pillow that Ryuichi always slept on and was finally able to find comfort in the lingering smell of the man he loved. Only then was he able to drift away to sleep with a few small tears in his eyes and only one thought on his mind.

'I'm sorry Ryuichi….'

**TBC**


	7. Treated and Tricked

"Nnn…mmmm…"

Shuichi was sure that he was having a wonderful dream and it felt so real that he could even smell the subtle scent of strawberries. He then could have sworn that he felt soothing warmth begin to fill his belly and he was really beginning to enjoy this dream.

"Nnhhnn….ahhhh…"

The singers dream was then beginning to feel all too real and it finally woke him from his sleep just enough to slowly open his eyes. When he did however, the dream did not stop but instead he looked down to see that he was completely naked and his beautiful brunette lover had his mouth fully enclosed on his very erect member. Once Ryuichi noticed that Shuichi was awake, he removed the organ from his mouth to give the pink haired boy a seductive smirk.

"Mmm you're finally awake." Shuichi then went to say something clever but was stopped short when the brunette ran his soft tongue all the way along the length of his erection.

"Ahh…."

Shuichi then gently laced his fingers through his lover's brunette locks as he slowly took his member back into his mouth. Shuichi absolutely loved this side of Ryuichi and was quickly becoming lost not only in the bliss of the feeling but in just how sexy his idol looked in such a situation. Ryuichi then began to bop his head a little faster along Shuichi's shaft until the pink haired boy began to subconsciously buck his up to meet each movement.

"A-ahh…R-Ryuichi…"

"Mmm."

Ryuichi absolutely loved the way his name sounded when it came in the form of gasping moans from the singer he loved and was now determined to bring Shuichi more pleasure than he would know what to do with. Keeping this goal in mind, Ryuichi then released Shuichi's member from his mouth with one last final flick of his tongue to its sensitive tip and a rather loud whine from Shuichi. He then raised his head and proceeded to crawl his way very seductively up Shuichi's petite body to be face to face with him.

"Tsk tsk, don't whine my love."

He then pressed his lips rather roughly against Shuichi's in a deep passionate kiss. Shuichi immediately moaned into their kiss and very willing allowed the brunette's tongue entrance in a desperate need to taste the wonderful sweetness of his lover's mouth. As their tongues battled for dominance, Ryuichi took advantage of Shuichi's relaxed state and in one smooth movement flipped the smaller boy up off his back and nimbly took his place so that Shuichi was now straddling his hips perfectly. The shift forced their lips apart and took Shuichi a little by surprise; he always forgot just how strong Ryuichi was despite his petite frame. Once settled in this new position, Shuichi could feel the very large bulge pressing against him through Ryuichi's tight leather pants so he reached one of his hands down to unzip the annoying piece of clothing. He was abruptly stopped however when Ryuichi clasped onto his hand and brought it away from his zipper.

"Nuh-uh, not yet Shui-chan. I want to please you." Shuichi was now looking down into very lust filled deep purple eyes that made him blush and he couldn't even attempt to argue.

Being satisfied with his lovers' silence, Ryuichi gently placed both of his hands to cup Shuichi's back side perfectly and then gave him a rough tug to pull the pink haired boy closer so that he was now forced up onto his knees straddling the brunette's small but well-toned chest. Shuichi was honestly confused by this new position but his confusion was soon quelled when Ryuichi pulled him by his ass just a little farther forward to take his erection fully into his mouth once again.

"Ahh!"

The sensation mixed with the position led Shuichi to grab onto the only thing he could, the headboard of their bed. The pink haired boy could only cling desperately to the large wooden headboard as Ryuichi skillfully swirled his tongue around his erection. As the brunette picked up his pace, Shuichi could feel the knot in his stomach begin to tighten and he was becoming more and more lost in his bliss. Shuichi's eyes then grew wide in surprise as he felt a slender nimble finger slide inside of him.

"A-Ahhh!"

It had actually been a while since he and Ryuichi had been intimate and Shuichi had almost forgotten just how skilled his lover was; but he was quickly reminded as Ryuichi slipped another finger inside of him all the while never releasing his member from that wonderfully warm moist mouth. Ryuichi then began to slowly scissor his fingers inside the boy's tight entrance while gradually pushing them deeper and deeper inside until he finally hit that sweet spot inside his lover that he had been searching for.

"Nnnn! R-Ryuichi!"

The brunette couldn't help but to give a smirk around his partner's erection, feeling very satisfied with himself. Ryuichi then began to teasing prod at Shuichi's prostate causing a series of pants and moans from the singer's lips. Shuichi then dug his nails deep into the soft pine wood of the headboard when both of Ryuichi's fingers gave his prostate one good prod and he released himself fully into the brunette's mouth, who made sure to swallow every drop.

"AHHHH!"

Ryuichi allowed the boy to stay in that position, still with his fingers inside the boy, for a moment to catch his breath. The brunette then used his free hand to subtly unzip his leather pants and finally release his very large erection, all of this going completely unnoticed to the boy that was now panting heavily on top of him. Once Shuichi's breathing had calmed down slightly, the brunette slowly removed his fingers before pushing his lover down off his chest and then slid him gently down onto his own erection.

"Ahhh…"

"Nnnnn"

Just the feeling of the man he loved being buried deep inside him was enough for Shuichi's member to quickly harden once again. It wasn't long until Ryuichi gave a small buck of his hips that made Shuichi cry out. The brunette then dawned his sly grin once again before bucking his hips again, this time a little harder making his lover throw his head back and moan loudly as Ryuichi hit his prostate perfectly. Ryuichi then finally began bucking his hips over and over again in a steady rhythm hitting the sweet spot inside Shuichi every single time. Both of their pants and moans quickly mingled together in the warm air of the bedroom.

"Nnn…Shuichi…."

Ryuichi then began thrusting even harder into the small boy when he felt Shuichi's muscles begin to tighten around him. Shuichi could once again feel his stomach tighten and began moving his hips wildly back and forth in desperation. This movement drove the brunette crazy and he too began to buck his hips wildly until he could no longer hold back and grabbed on firmly to Shuichi's slender hips and pulled him down hard onto his erection with one last thrust that sent them both over the edge of ecstasy.

"Shuichi!"

"A-ah! R-Ryuichi!"

The brunette then released himself fully into his partner while Shuichi released onto his idol's torso beneath him. They were now both panting in exhaustion as they tried desperately to fill their lungs with much needed air. Shuichi's knees quickly began to buckle and he used his last ounce of strength to pull himself off of his lover and then collapse onto the bed next to him. As soon as he hit the bed however, Shuichi remembered that he had dirtied the beautiful man next to him so he leaned over and very seductively licked all of his essence off of the brunette who watched on very happily.

"Mmm, I love you Shui-chan." These simple words filled Shuichi with warm butterflies and he couldn't help but to blush and smile widely.

"I love you too Ryui-chan."

Shuichi then gave his lover one last gentle kiss before they both drifted away into a blissful sleep, safely wrapped in each other's arms.

The morning felt as though it came far too early for the small pink haired singer and he tried desperately to hide under the covers away from the sunlight breaking through the window. In his half-awake state he instinctively rolled over to place an arm around his lover but he only found empty space. He knew Ryuichi didn't have to be at the studio that day so this absence was enough to finally encourage him out of bed to go and find him. He sluggishly made his way from the bed and quickly slipped on his pair of small black shorts that were laying on the floor before heading into the large open living room. He looked all around but couldn't find Ryuichi anywhere but upon entering the kitchen and dining area, he noticed a small pink box on the kitchen able with a note attached. Shuichi curiously walked over to the table and first picked up the note and unfolded it to read its contents.

Shui-chan

Nittle Grasper got called away last minute for a press conference in America.

I'm sorry for not waking you but you are so cute when you sleep.

But I should be back in a few days; please remember to eat and take care of yourself.

I love you.

Love Ryuichi

P.S.

Kumagoro says he loves you too!

Shuichi couldn't help but to chuckle slightly and that last part but apart from that he was filled with an odd mixture of relief and sadness that his lover was gone. On one hand, he no longer had to worry about Ryuichi seeing the hickies on his neck but on the other hand, his lover would be gone for a few days which saddened Shuichi deeply. Shuichi did his best to shake off his sadness and turned his attention to the small pink box that lay under the note. He opened the box to find a small strawberry shortcake that looked absolutely delicious. This gift may have been small and trivial but it warmed Shuichi's heart that Ryuichi knew him so well to leave him his absolute favorite treat. He then carefully closed the box, deciding to eat it later, before looking up at the clock to see that he was due in the recording studio in just under an hour. He let out a relieved sigh knowing that he could now go take a shower before leaving without fear of Ryuichi seeing the marks on his neck after the makeup had washed off. So he quickly made his way back into the bedroom and slipped out of his shorts before heading into the large bathroom and turning on the water. Once it was warm, he happily climbed in and let the hot water wash over him. It felt as though the water was washing away all the bad feelings and memories that he gathered these past couple of days; a shower had never felt more cleansing. He stayed in the warm water for a good fifteen minutes before finally turning it off and climbing out, wrapping a large fluffy towel around his body while rubbing another through his pink hair. As he dried himself he suddenly heard the faint ring of his cell phone coming from the bedroom. He anxiously ran to the nightstand where he phone was in hopes that it was Ryuichi calling but when he looked at the caller ID his hopes were completely dashed. Despite the overwhelming urge to hit the ignore button, he thought it was probably in his best interest if he answered.

"What do you want Yuki?"

"_First of all, you should try and be a little nicer to me. Secondly, we are going on a date today."_

"No."

"_I wasn't asking. Don't think that just because your little boyfriend is in America that I can't get to him."_

"H-how do you know Ryuichi is in America?!"

"_Tohma of course."_

" Ugh! Well I can't today Yuki, I have to be at the studio. We have an album release coming up and I have a lot of work to do."

"_Don't worry about that. Now hurry up, I'm waiting downstairs."_

"Fine!"

*click*

Shuichi hung up the phone in a frustrated rage; he hated that Yuki had so many connections and even worse that he was making him miss work. Even though he didn't want to go with Yuki, he felt as though he had no choice so he ruffled through the drawers until he found a pair of knee length cargo shorts and a pink t shirt to put on. As he was getting dressed however, he suddenly remembered what Hiro had said and thought he might as well give it a try. As soon as he was dressed he made his way out of the front door and made his way down the steps.

'Ok I can do this. I just have to try and appeal to his humanity, if he has any left. Maybe I can just try and reason with him. Yeah, I can do this!'

Once down on the sidewalk, Shuichi was feeling a little more confident about telling the blonde off or trying any way to get out of this horrible situation. He quickly located the black sports car parked outside of his and Ryuichi's apartment and slowly walked over to it before opening the door and climbing in.

"You know Yuki, I really shouldn't be missing work; we have less than two month before our album release and I haven't written anything." Shuichi's tone was a very aggravated one that slightly angered the blonde.

"I am fully aware of your album release…" Yuki was trying his best to calm his anger and try to be nice. "And I figured you weren't doing so well on your lyrics, as usual so-"

"Just shut up Yuki." The blonde then let out a small growl at this comment but did his best to let it go.

"Well if you would let me finish brat…" Shuichi then looked over to the blonde with a slightly angry pouting face. "As I was saying, I figured you were having trouble so….well here." The blonde then threw a piece of paper into Shuichi's lap and he picked it up and pretended to scan over it.

"What is this Yuki?"

"It's your new song." This was not what the singer was expecting and he then actually scanned over the page thoroughly with a shocked expression.

"Yuki this is…really good. W-why did you write a song for me?" Yuki then lit a cigarette and took a long drag before answering.

"Well I didn't want your work getting in the way of my time with you, so I decided that anytime that I pull you away from work I'll make it up by writing a song for you. It really isn't that difficult for me." Shuichi was completely taken aback by this and he couldn't decide whether to be mad or moved by this but in the end he couldn't help but to actually feel a little happy about this gesture.

"Thank you Yuki." The singer then gave Yuki a genuine smile that truly shocked him. Even though he would never admit it, Yuki hadn't seen that smile in so long that he had almost forgotten it and to see it now made him happy.

"Don't mention it." The blonde then started the car and began driving.

"So where are we going Yuki?"

"Well we are going to a concert but we are going early for their sound check so you can have a meet and greet."

"Oh? Who is it?"

"T. ." Shuichi's heart almost stopped when he hear that; T. had been one of his favorite artists since he started in music and he had always taken inspiration from them.

"What?! Really?!"

"Yes."

"Wow Yuki! That's amazing! How are we able to get in for his sound check?!"

"A good friend of mine works closely with his production team and was able to get us in."

"Wow that's amazing! Thank you Yuki!" Shuichi had become so excited that he had now almost completely forgotten all about the cold hearted Yuki from yesterday and was once again beginning to wonder if maybe he had changed after all.

It was about twenty minutes before they were pulling up in front of the large concert hall with the brightly lit sign that said 'T. '. Yuki parked the car in a reserved space and Shuichi quickly leaped out in excitement while Yuki was slightly slower to emerge. The blonde then pressed the small button to lock the car and the two made their way through the large double doors of the concert hall. Once inside, Shuichi began anxiously looking all around at the very large rather empty venue while Yuki followed closely behind in his usual cool manner.

"Wow! This place is huge Yuki!"

"You are so observant."

"Don't be sarcastic!"

"Fine, whatever."

The duo soon found a spot to stand near the back of the stadium and Shuichi's eyes never left the large stage as he waited for the singer to enter for his sound check. After a few silent moments, the singer finally made his way onto the stage followed by a synth player and a few other stage hands. Shuichi's heart was pounding almost out of his chest as the beautiful dark haired singer approached the microphone. After only a few seconds the music began and Shuichi was instantly entranced as Takanori began singing. Shuichi couldn't help but to sing along in his head with an absolutely ridiculously smile on his face, all the while Yuki watched on and actually let out a small laugh at the sight of the pink haired boy. The sound check only lasted for a few minutes and then the singer gracefully sauntered off the stage and down the steps towards the small group of photographers and reporters that were gathered around the stage. Shuichi then began almost bouncing up and down in anticipation as he saw Takanori make his way through the cloud of reporters towards were he and Yuki were standing.

"Oh my god! Yuki! Is he really coming over here?!"

"Well I did request a private meet and greet, so I would assume so." Shuichi was now just trying not to faint as the singer began making his way up the stairs with the gaggle of photographers on his tail. Takanori was then only a few yards away before Shuichi heard something from the crowd of paparazzi that made his stomach drop.

"Hey, is that Eiri Yuki?!"

"Oh wow! It is!"

"Who is that with him?"

"Oh I think that is Shuichi Shindou!"

"What?! The old lovers reunited? This has front page written all over it!"

Shuichi's eyes quickly grew wide in horror as he saw all the reporters run towards him and Yuki with camera's flashing over and over again. Before he knew it, they were completely surrounded and being bombarded with shouting questions.

" ! Does this mean that you and the famed Eiri Yuki are back together?!"

" ! Have you returned from America to reunite with you lost lover?!"

Shuichi was now in a full panic and he was sweating bullets and could feel large tears begin to fill his eyes as a million things began flying through his head.

'Oh no! This is the worst! Ryuichi is sure to find out now! What am I going to do?! This is it! Ryuichi will definitely leave me when he sees this!'

The disheveled singer then did the only thing he could think of and abruptly pushed his way through the reporters and ran as fast as he could away from them. The tears in his eyes finally began running down his cheeks as he ran and he ran until he could no longer hear the shouting behind him. Once he finally stopped running, he found himself in a small hallway somewhere in the large stadium standing right next to the men's restroom and he decided that that was probably the best place to hide for now until he could think of what to do. He quickly slipped inside the door and leaned against one of the cold tiled walls before his knees buckled and he slid down the wall pulling his knees in tight and burying his tear stained face in his folded arms. His mind was completely consumed with thoughts of all the worst things and all he could manage to do was continue to cry hysterically into his arms. He stayed just like that until he was abruptly snapped out of his thoughts by the feeling of a large gentle hand being placed on the top of his head.

"Quit crying already." Shuichi looked up with his eyes still full of tears to see the blonde standing in front of him looking as calm and cool as ever.

"B-but-"

"But nothing. I destroyed all their cameras and they won't be reporting any of this, but it's still probably best if we get out of here." The blonde then moved his hand from Shuichi's head to extend it out to him with a rare smile.

"Ok." The singer delicately placed his hand in Yuki's and allowed him to pull him off the floor. "Thank you Yuki."

"Don't mention it."

The duo then exited the bathroom still hand in hand and made a quiet exit through a back door of the stadium. Once outside Yuki promptly released the singers hand and proceeded to walk back towards the car with the still slightly shocked boy close in toe. It wasn't long before they arrived back at Yuki's car and both climbed silently inside. The blonde then started the car and began driving while Shuichi merely sat in the passenger seat trying to calm down and wipe the last of the tears from his eyes. Their drive continued in silence until Shuichi finally felt as though he was ok.

"So…where are we going now Yuki?"

"My place." Shuichi then swallowed hard; he knew that that was probably a bad idea but he also knew that he didn't have much of a choice and he figured it was the least he could do after what Yuki had just done for him. He then thought that this might even give him a chance to talk to Yuki and maybe convince him to let him out of this arrangement that he was stuck in.

"Ok."

It wasn't long before they were pulling up into the driveway of the author's home. Shuichi did his best to gather his courage once again as he got out of the car and followed the blonde into his home. Once inside Yuki calmly removed his shoes and starting walking towards the kitchen while Shuichi simply stood in the entry way in somewhat of a daze, being lost in his thoughts as to what he was going to say to the blonde. Yuki turned his head back just before he entered the kitchen to see the singer just standing there staring at his feet.

"You can go sit you know." The blonde's words snapped Shuichi out of his daze and he gave his head a good shake before removing his shoes.

"Oh right, yeah ok." Shuichi then set his shoes neatly aside and found himself a seat on the large leather couch in the living room.

"I'm going to get a beer, do you want anything?"

"Uh sure, tea please."

"You still prefer peach flavored?"

"Um y-yea."

"Ok."

As soon as the blonde disappeared into the kitchen Shuichi couldn't help but to smile and blush slightly. He couldn't believe that Yuki had actually remembered his favorite flavor of tea. This seemingly small idea only added to the singer's ever growing confusion about his feelings towards the blonde. Even as he sat quietly on the couch he couldn't help but to let his mind wander away from his determination to reason a way out of his situation and into fond memories of the time he spent with the author. It was only a few minutes before Yuki reemerged from the kitchen with a beer bottle in one hand and a steaming cup of tea in the other. He made his way over to the couch and sat down next to the singer before extending the glass out to him.

"Here." Shuichi happily took the glass with a smile and immediately took a few large sips; he always loved the way that Yuki made his tea; it was never too sweet or too bitter.

"Thank you."

"Mmhmm." They both sat in silence for a few minutes drinking their respective drinks before Shuichi lowered his glass slightly and looked over at the blonde next to him with an inquisitive expression.

"Hey Yuki…I have a question." The blonde took another sip of his beer before looking back at the singer.

"What?"

"Why did you stop those reporters?"

"I think that would be obvious."

"No I mean…I just figured that if you hadn't done anything and Ryuichi found out that that would be in your benefit. So I guess…I just don't understand why you did it." The blonde then gave a small scoff at this.

"You really are an idiot sometimes. You really don't understand the idea of leverage."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it."

"But I still don't…nnn…" Shuichi then set down his now empty glass onto the table and placed a hand on either side of his head and the blonde let out a very small laugh.

"Is something wrong?"

"I…I feel kind of dizzy all of a sudden…and I feel really hot…" As he spoke, Shuichi's body starting feeling hotter and hotter until he felt as though his whole body was on fire and his whole head felt fuzzy.

"Oh yeah…I guess I forgot to mention that I put a little something extra in your tea." Shuichi then removed his hands from his head letting them fall into his lap and looked at Yuki with a frightened shocked expression.

"W-what? What did you put…"

"It's just something that a friend of mine asked me to test out for her. It's only a mild sedative to relax the muscles…and a very powerful aphrodisiac. And it looks like it workings just fine." As the words left Yuki's mouth, Shuichi could feel the burning sensation quickly concentrate on his groin. He then looked down to see that his member was indeed growing at an alarming rate and was soon almost painfully hard.

"Nnn..Y-Yuki…w-why….?" The blonde then gave the now bright faced singer a very sinister grin as he set his bottle down on the table.

"Why do you think?"

Shuichi tried his very best to gather his thoughts and strength enough to move his legs and run before the blonde could play out whatever he had planned for him. Panic then immediately set in when his legs didn't respond and he realized that this time…there was no escape.

**TBC**


End file.
